


Legacy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Remix Duello 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the littlest things can become legendary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513) by [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen). 



> Date Written: 8 October 2010  
> Word Count: 610  
> Written for: [Remix Duello 2010](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixduello2010)  
> Recipient: melannen  
> Remixed from: Alchemy  
> Summary: Sometimes the littlest things can become legendary.  
> Spoilers: "Threads" [Ep 8x18], "Moebius, Part 1" [Ep 8x19], & "Moebius Part 2" [Ep 8x20]  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions  
> Link to: http://www.shatterstorm.net  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.
> 
> Author's Notes: The first paragraph of this story is a direct quote from the final scene of the movie [_Dreamkeeper_](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0309150/), which is partially where I got the idea to write this whole story. This was actually an interesting story to write. I admit to some reticence, as Daniel is not a favorite character, and I'd long since stopped watching the show by the time the episodes involved came along. But I'm always up for a challenge, and came up with the idea of this story during conversations with my betas. Just the idea of a one time occurrence, as shown in melannen's story, becoming the basis of an entire civilization's legends and mythology amused the utter hell out of me.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always being willing to try out something different and new…
> 
> Beta: cuspofqueens & ardvari

Shall I tell you stories? Shall I tell you how it was told by the old ones to my grandfather's grandfather long ago? This is how it was told to me. Let me tell you, and you remember to pass it down, for this is how it happened long ago.

In the days before the final freedom, when time was young and the gods walked the earth, there came a young warrior to our lands. His name was Daneel, son of Jack, and he came from a faraway place. The legends say that he had faced the false gods and bested them, even became one of them for a time before returning to mortality among the ancient ones. This warrior was searching for a great weapon to fight Ra and the false gods once and for all. But it was not an easy search to find this weapon, and circumstances forced the young warrior to kill the guardians of the great Ra.

In his search, Daneel shared much knowledge with the ancient ones, knowledge that has been passed down from generation to generation, just as this story has been passed down. Daneel taught us many things all those generations ago, gave us many gifts. But perhaps the greatest give he gave us was the ability to take a part of the gods into ourselves by eating the bread of the gods.

It was in the long nights before the great battle for freedom that Daneel first made the bread of the gods for the ancient ones. The stories say that he spent much time before that night in preparation for this great ritual. Each item was crafted with single-minded care and dedication that is rarely seen in one so young among our people. In his preparations, Daneel broke many of the taboos among our people, but he was not punished because of his god-like status.

When Daneel first made the bread of the gods in the long nights before that great battle for final freedom, the ancient ones were mesmerized. The legends say it was as if Daneel has plucked the clouds from the sky and offered them to the ancient ones, covered with a sweet elixir of the gods.

He was never secretive about what he did as he prepared, but none among the ancients could understand what he did. Some believed he did the work of the gods, even if they wouldn't utter such words aloud. The great warrior Katep and his family were the first to learn the great mysteries of the bread of the gods. It is they who passed on the knowledge throughout time.

Only the finest of the priests still make the bread of the gods with the same method as Daneel, son of Jack, did so long ago. It is only once the young priests have proven their worthiness that they are taught this sacred ritual, allowed to perpetuate the warrior Daneel's legacy. The preparation is laborious and monotonous, but if the priest is patient enough, the bread of the gods will be like that of Daneel and the ancient ones.

When you are old enough, you will have the choice of becoming a farmer, a warrior, or a priest. If you choose to be a priest, you must work hard and be devout in your studies, and one day you will also learn the secret mysteries of the bread of the gods. But for now, you must learn the stories and pass them on. After you have had your portion of the bread of the gods as was first made by Daneel, son of Jack, in the days before the final freedom.


End file.
